How He Got The Girl
by Twilight Destroyer
Summary: Danny is in 11th grade.His romantic life is about to take a turn for the best. But then, his hero life is about to take the worst turn it's had in a while. Can he save himself, and his future bride? Read And Review.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is my first stab at a Danny Phantom Romance story. Gotta remember to lay off the arch demons of utter hell and destructions. The couple will be learned later on. Only hints so far. Only ONE particular person knows the identity of the Wife. BWHAHAHA!

By the by, reviews make me work faster. A lot of reviews makes me reconsider things like sleep. More reviews then that will make me stop time. SO REVIEW! …please?

Chapter One: The Whole Stinkin' Mess and How It Began

Ah…Mother Hood. What a weird, yet totally beautiful, experience. Be-A-utiful. I mean that in the best way possible! Danny's off fighting Skulker 10.33, again, and isn't going to like what he finds at home. Namely that it's his turn to do the dishes.

Danny…as I look over our children, I begin to think back on how all of this started. It was back when we were still in Highschool, just starting 11th grade…

"Grrrrr!" Valerie growled, slamming her locker shut, thrusting herself past a startled Paulina, and then slamming right into Sam.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she barked at Sam, before picking her stuff back up and rushing out the doors.

"Geez, what was HER problem?" Sam complained, shaking her head, not noticing that Danny had stopped for a moment. "Danny?"

"Ghost," he muttered, before rushing into the bathroom, to get some privacy.

Through out all of this, Paulina was standing there, bewildered, and still in enough shock NOT to throw an insult at Sam, or be indignit that she had just been shoved by a virtual 'Nobody' like Val. She gave out one harrumph, before turning around and walking away. Sam wasn't worth her time or her patience.

That and she didn't have much time. What with quitting Cheerleading, getting dumped by the Popular Crowd, and having her ENTIRE FREAKIN' LIFE TURNED UPSIDE DOWN…

That's when the ghost ripped through the wall, literally, and grabbed her up.

As we all know, she screamed. A lot.

"Danny Phantom!" the ghost cried, "Stop right now, or have this girl PERISH!"

"Phantom?!" Paulina nearly screeched.

That's when Danny snuck in behind the ghostly being, and blasted him in the back, forcing him to let Paulina go. "Look dude, I have NO clue who you are, but you're going back into the Ghost Zone!"

The ghost in question was humanoid, about 6ft, and…that was about it. Sorta. It shifted appearance and form for everything it touched and looked at. For instance, at the moment, he had the eyes of Danny, the skin of a stone wall, and bits of flesh intertwined.

Then he struck outwards towards Danny, his chest stretching out, and forming a new arm, slamming Danny into the lockers…and the creature switched form a stone skin, to a more metal skin.

And black spandex, oddly like Danny's suit... "DIE, PHANTOM!" the creature roared, his voice interchanging between, oddly enough, Vald's voice, and Danny's, as he leapt at the Ghost Boy. That's when Valerie showed up, busting through the upper cealing, and causing debries to fall towards Sam and Paulina.

Sam grabbed Paulina, and jumped out of the way. "WOULD YOU LET ME GO!" Paulina screamed at Sam.

"I would if I wanted you to be pizza!"

"I don't need saving by some Goth Geek!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME!"

We'll just leave them alone.

Valerie summoned four of her floating blasters, and started laying into the creature with energy blasts galore. Now, usually, these would work on just about anyone. Cept, this wasn't just about anyone.

Instead of being blasted by them, the creature ABSORBED them, his entire body turning into an energy thing, as he turned and shot his arm out, sending a huge wave of energy towards her, to which she narrowly dodged, growling behind her mirrored helmet. She can choose to make it transparent or mirrored, since this new suit of hers seems to be thought controlled

Danny lunged at the creature, trying to strike it down with one swift kick…only to be electrocuted upon touching it.

The creature grabbed up Danny by his neck, his oversized hands burning Danny's neck, as he brought his right fist up to burn Danny's skull to ash, only to get battered by Valerie's explosive disks.

It glared at Valerie the best it could, as it turned intangible and sank into the ground.

Danny looked up towards Valerie, as she glared down at him. "Ug, Fenton, watch yourself next time!" she spoke in disgust, flying off. If one could tell, they would have seen a slight smirk behind her mirrored face.

You see, in tenth grade the Ghost King had arrived again, being unleashed by a very stupid move on part of the Box Ghost. Though one can not blame him, since, A) he thought it was just a very fancy box, and B) the Lunch Lady had kissed him, and that ALWAYS made him dizzier then usual.

In any case, during the resulting war, Valerie found out the truth about Danny, and had since then been sorta...distant from the Ghost Boy.

How everything went down is a tale for another story. Just know that in the resulting chaos, such things happened that Paulina wished hadn't.

Namely, Danny becoming the Number One enemy of all of Amity Park. Then again, that's what happens when everyone thinks you're responsible for the death of a few football players and a certain mayor…

The kids all turned on him. All except for Paulina, Valerie, Though only because she saw what really happened with her own two eyes and Sam. But he continued on. He wouldn't stop. No. He couldn't. He owed HIM that much, in the very least…

Danny shook his head, and found the beaming face of Paulina looking down at him. "Are you alright, Danny?" she asked with concern.

"Danny's just fine!" Sam yelled, pushing her aside.

"Hey, Goth Geek, don't be pushing ME around!"

"OH YEAH! AND WHY SHOULDN'T I?"

Usually Danny would try to intervene between the two warring girls…only this time, he had too much of a headache, and was too confused over where that strange Ghost came from. So he did the only reasonable thing to do; he flew off.

Thankfully the police arrived AFTER he did so. They weren't on the best of terms.

Not anymore, in any case.

Notes: Yeah yeah yeah. Romance stories shouldn't have death creatures of death and oddness.

Screw that. This is my story, and the parings will be decided upon between D/S, D/V, or hell, even D/P.

I'll humor you guys, if you review, and let you give me the best reasons for why you think a certain girl should become THE mother in the end. Please keep the Character Bashing to a minimal, if at all. Oh, and Person Who Knows The Truth, keep the truth a secrete, and if you PLEASE! review, then do throw your vote to someone else you'd like to see 'win'.

Oh, and those of you who spot the little 'error' do point it out. I'll explain WHY it's not an error later.

The events that were mentioned will take place in a future story titled: Hero's Path 


	2. Chapter 2: Of Angels and Demons

Chapter Two: Of Demons and Angels

Notes: Heh, getting two reviews in under an hour? That means mes got some more wordin' ta do!

Yes, the horrid grammar WAS intentional. Ya know, for the hell of it, I'm going to keep score. Thanks to all who reviewed, by the by!

D/S: 3 May Change Before Finished With Chapter

D/V: 0

D/P: 1

Also, to those who wish to know of Tucker…just wait. There are ALWAYS reasons for when I do something. Side note to Wings; yes. Sorta. I have MY pick already, but if I can get a good enough reason to a different one, then I will change it. Thus the utter vagueness of the beginning.

Danny Fenton looked through his laptop. Nope. Nothing on this new…thing. It wasn't a normal Ghost, Danny knew that. It only triggered his Ghost Sense when it was VERY near. And even then, it was a hit and miss half the time…

Valerie had to save him today. She had been keeping a bit of a distance between the two ever since…Danny looked away. He knew that if he stopped to think about it, it would all catch up. He couldn't let that happen. He had made a promise. He wouldn't let it take control…

Danny slammed his fist into the wall, pain shooting up and down his arm. He didn't care. It was his fault this had gotten so bad. He KNEW it was. But he would make things better. One thing at a time, he would. He had to. He was the hero.

That's when his phone went off, catching him off guard, making him literally JUMP out of bed.

"Hello?"

Sam. That was his first thought, in any case.

"Hey Danny," It was Valerie, speaking up over the phone.

"Val?! What are you doing calling at…8:00?" Danny questioned, genially surprised. Mystery Ghost could wait, for the moment.

"I…wanted to talk, Danny," she answered, slowly.

"By talk you mean…?"

"TALK! You know, the thing you do with your mouth?" She almost yelled, then stopped. "Yeah, I guess you would need clear definitions on which 'talk' I mean…"

"It's OK Val. Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"The Cemetery, if that's OK…" she started, uncertain. Was this right?

"…" Danny sighed. He wanted to be Val's friend, and since she hadn't tried to kill him yet…but, the cemetery? "Sure Val. Anything."

"Great. Be there in ten?" she asked, hopefully.

"Got it."

Danny clicked the phone off, before looking out the window. A storm was coming. A deep, heavy feeling pushed itself in his chest. Something bad was going to happen. He knew it. He could FEEL it.

In a flash of light, he was gone.

Then his mother came into his room, Paulina following close behind. "Hmm…I was so sure he was here a minute ago…" his mother mused.

"It's OK Mrs. Fenton. I'll come back later!" Paulina called out, heading for the front door. 'Is he fighting another Ghost?'

Yes folks, in the yet unwritten story, Hero's Path, Paulina learns Danny's true identity.

Danny arrived, finding Valerie waiting on him. She was looking at a gravestone.

Her mother's.

A pang of sorrow hit Danny, looking at her. Her mother had been taken by breast cancer. She didn't even know until it was too late. That had happened back when they were little, maybe 8 or 7, and Valerie's father, Damon, had been raising her by himself ever since.

"Hey Val," Danny called out.

I look up, and a part of me, a small part, almost triggers my transformation into Hunter to take out the ghost in front of me. However, it is not small enough for my likings. "Hey. Glad you could make it." I stand back as he lands near me, turning back into Fenton. That puts me at ease. Almost. A small part of me reminds me that this is the same ghost that ruined my old life. But I'm not worried; that small part is quickly atomized, molecule by molecule, by the memory of the 'Old Life', and that the 'ghost' was just Fenton. I almost have to thank him. I've grown up so much since then…

"What'd you want to talk about?" Danny spoke up, his blue eyes inquisitive. I have to tear my gaze from his eyes. They're so…captivating.

"About that ghost," I lied. I didn't want to talk about the Ghost. I wanted to talk about US. But…something held me back. That and something about that ghost really bugged me. "Danny, didn't you blast that Ghost in the back?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Did he absorb the blast?"

"No. He actually seemed pretty bothered by it," Danny started, slowly.

"See, the thing is that he absorbed my energy blasts, and didn't even seemed bothered by it. Any ideas?"

Danny didn't have any clues. "Though…" he started.

I look up, into his eyes, "Yeah?"

"He DID sound something like me…and Vlad. As if our voices had mixed."

At the sound of that bastard's name, I clenched my fist hard enough to draw blood. I ignore it. My suit will fix that up, no problem. "He might have been one of Vlad's experiments." I offer. I wouldn't put it past him, and the thing DID have a strange fixation with Danny…

"Yeah. Maybe." with that, Danny transformed into Danny Phantom. A part of me, THE small part, wanted me to transform then and there. It was the reason why I had avoided him for so long…thinking about it, that was a REALLY stupid thing to do. Danny NEEDED me, now more then ever. Especially after- "Hey Val?" Danny asked, turning towards me.

His gaze scared me. Not due to some kind of malice, or any thing like that, but due to the pleading look in it, the sorrowful depth… "Yeah?"

"Keep safe." And with that, Danny was gone, flying off. I might stay around awhile longer. I had people to visit, who I thought needed an explanation. Danny was one. Tucker was another.

Images. Memories. Danny. These were things that rushed through what made up the creature's mind. The ghost's mind. A voice was in his memories. A soothing voice. His father's voice. He didn't know what his father looked like, or even if he was really his father...

Danny killed his father. Danny took his existence. The creature didn't know how he knew this. He did. That was all that mattered. It was taking shape. The shape his father had WANTED him to take. He would take the shape HE wanted to take. He would rise up. He would concure. HE WOULD DESTROY. HE WOULD BE GOD!

Would his father be proud of him?


	3. Chapter 3: Truths

How He Got The Girl; Chapter Three: Trouble

I'm vaguely shocked that Val has recived ZERO votes, while Paulina of all people has ONE. Oh sure, it's just one vote, but that's STILL more then Val. I thought you people really hated her…Also, one thing I REALLY hate about FF, is that the paragraphs are SO FRIKKIN close that it's almost uncomfortable to read. Also, my views on the couple are more or less sealed. Sorry folks, but I got an idea that I just can't pass up.

No revealing to anyone or any hints. That and this chapter is way too short.

Danny groaned. He did NOT want to get up today. Infact, he'd like nothing better then to stay in bed, covers thrown over his head, and sleep. But he knew he had to get up, or else something might happen. Something he couldn't stop because he was in bed.

Heroes didn't get a break.

And so he threw the covers off of himself, and systematically threw himself out of bed. Which hurt, and wasn't that smart an idea to begin with…

Then his phone rang, making him jump up again, this time hitting his head on his desk. How he managed to roll under there, he didn't know.

"Hello?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Danny," Sam's voice spoke up, "Where were you! I tried calling you six times last night!"

"I was talking with Valerie," Danny yawned, getting up, pushing back his black hair out of his eyes.

"Valerie! …you mean she contacted you? That no good little…"

"Hold up Sam! We just talked. In the graveyard…at night…alone…" For some reason ,this sounded like something he had said before. Not EXACTLY, but still… "She wanted to make peace. And Sam, you KNOW we need all the friends we can get. We're going to need allies. Soon. Espcially since Tucker…"

"I know Danny…I know. It's just-I can't explain it. Look. I'll talk to you at school, OK?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sure Sam." Danny hung up after hearing the click.

There was a storm coming. Danny knew this. A bad one at that.

He headed out the door to head on to school, not bothering to see what his parents were doing. Their alarms were so sensitive now that even the slightest HINT of ghost would set them off. That and they were rather on edge. Phantom was now the number one enemy of all Amity Park.

Sam was, surprisingly, more or less the same. She acted the same around him, the same concerning Valerie, the same around Paulina…

Infact, she was the only one who WAS the same.

Val was softening. It took time, but she did. Paulina…well, she changed. She'd grown up, matured. She had to, to have kept pining after Phantom. Well, he thought she did. She seemed more…reserved, as of late. She and Sam still didn't get along, but that was for far too many reasons to count.

And so Danny continued on to school, not knowing that something was following him.

Something bad.

Something he had met only once…and that he probably wouldn't remember.

But it was remembering. Slowly. Soon, it would remember everything.

What it was. Why it had the all consuming urge to control everything. Why it was destined to be GOD.

And…who its father was.

It bit back an urge to attack, to destroy, to RULE…it had to learn first. Something told it that.

Only then could it manifest into its true form.

Only then could it become what his father always wanted.

Perfection.

Danny took a detour. Something drove him to visit Tucker.

"Hey Tuck. How ya been? Hmm? Yeah, I know. It's been…tough. But, hey, I'm doing exactly what you asked! I've even think I've settled on someone…" Danny looked up.

"No, I'm not telling! Look, Tucker. I've got to head on to school. I promise…I'll come visit more often. Next time I'll bring flowers!" Danny laughed, weakly, before floating up, taking one last look at the headstone.

Tucker Foley

1990-2005

"May Heroes Live On"


End file.
